Through digital transformations, games, wearables, cyber-physical, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices are evolving and growing fields of programmable software and hardware units integrated into human's everyday lives. These units are currently programmed in a disconnected and abstract fashion in conventional software editors. The current state of the art of programming is inherently either dominated by a “textual” (for example, source code) or “model-driven” (for example, external domain specific language (DSL)) abstraction level, which hides views of crucial aspects (for example, a model or text and instant feedback through an executing runtime). In particular, the lack of instant feedback through runtime leads to inefficient software or hardware integration.